The present invention relates generally to the field of safety, and more particularly to enhancing the safety of persons in a vehicle and dependent on a caregiver.
In modern life, people hurry about, travelling by car to or from work, shops, daycare facilities, etc. There have been instances where a parent, through inattention or distraction, forgets that they have a child with them in a vehicle. The parent exits the vehicle and absentmindedly leaves the child unattended inside the parked vehicle. The temperature inside the vehicle may subsequently rise or fall to unsafe levels.